The Road We Chose
by Misha
Summary: One critical decision changes the course of the future...


The Road We Chose  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is another Veronica Mars AU. This one is weird and is told in 13 stages, starting in the present and working backwards. It was just an idea that came to me and that I decided to play with. I'm not sure how good it is, but I like it. As I said, it's strange and it definitely plays with the storyline. It starts (or rather ends) right after Lilly's murder and I change two critical things that change everything. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Pairing- Duncan/Veronica.

Summery- One critical decision changes the course of the future...

Spoilers- Anything to do with Lilly's murder, I guess, though this is an AU.

Rating- PG-13

* * *

I. Fulfillment

_November, 2032_

"We are now prepared to call the election in the favor of Senator Duncan Kane!" The announcer on CNN declared.

The other networks, shown on the several other TVs in the room, followed suit, making similar proclamations.

The Kane-Johnson headquarters went nuts.

"Baby, we did it!" Duncan Kane, the President-elect, said enthusiastically, lifting his wife of the ground.

"Yeah, we did. You did." Veronica Kane agreed happily, kissing her husband as he spun her around.

The phone rang, causing Duncan to set her down.

"That'll be McKinnon, conceding." One of Duncan's aids called out.

Duncan went to answer, to cement his lifetime dream, and Veronica looked across at the room at her father-in-law.

Jake Kane was bursting with pride at seeing his ambition for his son realized, this was the night he had dreamed of since Duncan was a little boy.

Veronica's eyes met Jake and they silently acknowledged a goal fulfilled. They were both thinking about what they had had to do to guarantee this moment.

For almost thirty years, they, along with Jake's late wife, had been keeping a horrible secret, but they'd done it to protect Duncan and to make sure this day happened. And it had, so it should all be worth it, shouldn't it?

Veronica smiled ruefully, as she turned away. Was it worth? She honestly didn't know.

* * *

II. The Major Leagues

_January, 2030_

"Duncan's going to run in two years." Veronica told her father-in-law over lunch.

She had asked him to have lunch with her at the house, and knowing her reasons, Jake had agreed. They got along okay, but they almost never spent time together without Duncan or the children, not unless there was something in particular that needed discussing.

"Yes, I know." Jake told her. "It's what we've been planning for for years, he's ready and the timing's perfect."

"Oh, I agree." Veronica said. "And I have every intention of supporting Duncan and doing my part to make sure he gets this. I just want to make sure that nothing will stand in his way. I've never asked this before, but what about his medical records? They will have to be disclosed and if the press--"

"It's taken care of." Jake assured her. "Veronica, I've spent Duncan's whole like waiting for this, don't you think I'd be prepared? The press won't see anything out of the ordinary in DUncan's medical file."

Veronica nodded. "I assumed as much, after all it had never come up before in his race for congress or senate, but this is different--this is the big leagues."

"And we're ready." Jake told her. "Veronica, we did a good job all these years, there's no chance of any of it coming out, don't worry."

* * *

III. It Begins

_May 2019_

"Veronica?"

"Yes, darling?" Veronica asked, as she looked up from her book.

"I think I want to run for Congress." DUncan told her. "I think it's time."

Duncan had been building up his political experience, he had worked as an aide before running for local politics. Now he was ready to take it to the federal level.

"Ok." Veronica agreed, she had known it was coming, of course.

It was what Duncan had been groomed for, but a part of Veronica was afraid. It was silly, she knew, they had done their best to make this day happen, but she worried about that somehow _someone_ would discover what had happened all those years ago, even though she'd worked so hard to make sure the truth never came out.

But then, she had agreed to the cover up, had participated in it, for Duncan's sake and this had been the goal. Well, not congress, congress was only the stepping stone, but it would lead them to the eventual goal.

Duncan smiled, oblivious to what was going on in her head, "thanks baby, I'd knew you'd say that."

Veronica smiled. "Of course, you know whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

She had devoted her life to Duncan, more so than he would ever know.

* * *

IV. Guilty Conscience

_January, 2015_

"Logan Echolls, son of Aaron Echolls, has been found dead in his father's Santa Barbara home."

Veronica froze at the words coming from the television. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it could be true. Could it?

"Police are ruling it a suicide. Logan Echolls was only recently released from jail where he's spent the last ten years after pleading guilty to manslaughter..."

Veronica turned off the TV. Logan was dead. That old feeling of guilt rose in her throat, it was her fault. If it wasn't for her, Logan would be alive.

Veronica looked around her lovely home, her eyes resting on the pictures of her husband and children. She was haunted by the fact that if she hadn't ruined Logan's life, she wouldn't have the life she treasured so much.

Veronica shook her head, what was done was done. She had done what at the time she had thought was best and it was too late for regrets.

Still, tears trickled down her cheeks, tears for Logan. She might have done what she'd had to, but she'd always regret the fact that to save the man she loved, she'd had to betray a friend.

* * *

V. Freedom

_October, 2014_

"Logan gets out of jail today." Duncan mentioned casually to his wife.

Veronica looked up from what she was doing. "Oh."

So, Logan was finally free after all these years. She thought of him, often. Of the price he was paying for a crime he hadn't committed.

After a moment, she looked at Duncan. "It's been eleven years."

"I know." Duncan said. "I just... I think of Lilly and everything she was robbed of and it hurts. But then, it hurts to think of Logan."

"I know." Veronica said, wrapping her arms around him.

She had those same feelings, but even more so than Duncan. Because he believed the lies, that Logan had murdered Lilly and deserved the punishment he had been given.

She knew the truth and that just made it so much harder.

But Logan was free now, at last, and Veronica hoped that at last he'd find the happiness that he'd been denied these last eleven years.

After all, God only knew that he deserved it, after what he had gone through... After what _she_ had helped to do to him...

* * *

VI. A New Life

_January, 2009_

"Hello Lilly." Duncan said softly, looking at the baby girl nestled in Veronica's arms. He looked at Veronica, his eyes misty. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Veronica agreed, cuddling her child close to her.

She and Duncan had created this beautiful little girl. She was the symbol of their life together, of their future.

Veronica looked at her child and knew that this was why she had made the choice she had. For this future, for this child and the brothers and sisters that would come. The children Lilly would never have.

This child was worth every moment of doubt and self-loathing that Veronica experienced. She knew now, holding her child in her arms, that for this, if given the choice, she'd do it all all over again. Because if she had made another choice, she wouldn't have this beautiful child and she couldn't bear that.

VII. Until Death Do Us Part

_August, 2007_

"Do you, Duncan Kane, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Duncan answered solemnly. He gazed into Veronica's eyes, love pouring out of his gaze.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"Mrs. Kane." Duncan whispered, as he claimed Veronica's lips with her own.

Veronica smiled once he pulled away. "At last." She whispered. "It's all I ever wanted."

She was Duncan's wife, now and forever.

She looked out at all the faces in the church, all those people who had come to wish her and Duncan well.

She thought of those who were absent, who should have been there with them. Lilly, dead well before her time, and Logan, in jail for a crime he didn't commit.

She thought of the lies that had been told, the crimes that had been committed to make sure this day happened.

This was her fairy tale, her happy ending, but she wondered if the cost wasn't a little too high. After all, she'd only had to sell her soul and sell out an innocent man.

* * *

VIII. One Final Lie

_October, 2004_

"You wanted to see me?" Veronica said quietly.

She wasn't really supposed to see Logan, she had testified for the Prosecution after all, but her testimony was done and the DA had given her permission to meet with Logan at his request.

"Do you really think I did it?" He asked her quietly.

Veronica was stunned in the year since the mess had stared, he'd never asked her that. Of course, they'd never been alone together, not since the night that had started all this mess.

"Logan..." She said quietly, not sure what to say.

"Do you? Do you really think I killed Lilly?" Logan asked. "Or are you just standing behind Duncan and the Kanes?"

Veronica swallowed, torn between the truth and what Duncan needed her to say.

"Yes, I do." She said finally, forcing the lie out.

Logan looked stricken, but he just nodded.

She left then, there was nothing more to be said, they both knew that.

The next day, Logan agreed to a plea bargain and just like that it was all over.

* * *

IX. Her Father's Daughter

_December 3rd, 2003_

Jake Kane handed Veronica a manilla envelope.

"These came today." He told her.

She took them, knowing that they contained the results of the DNA test that would determine whether Jake Kane had fathered her or not.

Jake had told her weeks before of the reason that Duncan had broken up with her and they'd had the tests done to find out once and for all.

She didn't know what would happen if the results were positive, but if they were negative she and Duncan could move on with their lives. Together.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope. She read the results and then raised her eyes to look into Jake's.

"What does it say?" He asked anxiously.

She smiled. "It says what my heart already knew--that the only way you and I will ever be related is when Duncan and I get married in a few years."

* * *

X. It Begins

_October 28th, 2003_

It was lunch hour and everyone was sitting there, when suddenly Shelley Pomroy froze.

"Look." She told the rest of them. "Veronica, you're dad's here."

Veronica froze, her fork in midair. She looked over and saw her father and several members of the sheriff's department. She knew what was coming, she just wished her father had picked another place.

"Logan Echolls?" Keith asked, approaching Logan.

Logan looked up. "Yeah?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of LIlly Kane." There was a shocked murmur from the 09er crowd.

"You have to be kidding!" Duncan cried out, going white.

Keith ignored him and read Logan his rights. Logan just stood there, allowing Keith to cuff him, all the ocular drained out of his face.

As he was led away, he turned and looked at Veronica and shot her a look of betrayal that broke her heart.

* * *

XI. Planting the Seeds

_October 13th, 2003_

"Dad?"

"Yes, Veronica." Keith asked.

It was late, but her father had been working long hours in the days since Lilly had been murdered.

"I'm not sure if this is relevant or not, but..." Veronica paused for effect, hating herself for what she was about to do.

"What is it, Veronica?" Keith asked her.

"It's about Lilly's murder..." Veronica said hesitantly. "Dad, Lilly and Logan had a huge fight that afternoon."

"And?" Keith Mars asked, paying close attention.

"Logan told me that he doesn't remember anything about that afternoon, after that." Veronica told him. "He just remembers getting really drunk and being really mad at Lilly. I'm not sure if it's anything, but... I just thought I should tell you."

Keith nodded. "I'm glad you did. You did the right thing Veronica, coming forward."

_Did I?_ Veronica wondered silently, torn between protecting the boy she loved and the knowledge that she was betraying a friend and setting him up for a crime he didn't commit.

* * *

XII. The Choice

_October 11th, 2003_

Veronica stood frozen in the Kane's foyer, unable to believe what she just heard. She had heard Celeste and Jake talking about how no one could ever know the truth, that DUncan had killed LIlly.

"Duncan did it?" She asked, alerting the Kanes to her presence.

"Veronica!" Jake cried out in dismay. "How did you--?"

"Key." Veronica said, holding up the key Lilly had given her.

The Kanes exchanged panicked looks. "I don't know what you thought you heard." Jake said hurriedly. "But you must have misunderstood--"

"It's okay." Veronica said, cutting him off. "I'm not about to tell. I love Duncan, just liked I loved Lilly. ANd I'd never do anything to hurt him."

The Kanes seemed stunned by her words.

"My dad's not going to back off, though." Veronica said after a moment.

"Yes, I know." Jake said with a sigh. "And I think he already suspects, we have to direct his attention somewhere else, but where?"

Veronica paused, hating the direction her thoughts were taking.

"_I was drunk the night she died--you know, don't remember any of it."_ She heard Logan's words in her mind.

She shook her head, she couldn't... Could she? Could she sell out Logan to protect Duncan?

After a moment, she swallowed hard. "Mr. and Mrs. Kane, I might have an idea."

* * *

XIII. The Confession

_October 8th, 2003_

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Veronica asked, it was three o'clock in the morning, yet Logan Echolls was standing at her front door.

"Nowhere else to go." He slurred. "Can't get near Duncan and no one else understands. But you, you understand."

"You're drunk." Veronica realized, letting him in. She did understand. She knew why he was so drunk--Lilly's funeral had been that day, or rather the day before now, and it hadn't been an easy day for any of them.

"Yeah, I am." Logan agreed. "I'm a drunk. She does that to me. Makes me drink. I was drunk the night she died--you know, don't remember any of it. Just remember the hangover and the news that she was dead."

Veronica was surprised to hear that, but didn't know why she should be. Logan had shown up at the car wash and he and Lilly had gotten into a big fight and he'd driven away. And whenever Lilly and Logan fought, he drank himself stupid.

"Logan, maybe you shouldn't be--"

"What admitting that I don't remember the night my girlfriend died?" Logan asked. "What do you think someone would think I did it?"

Veronica didn't answer.

"Of course, they would." Logan said. "And I have no alibi, but I didn't do it." He was looking at her, his ramblings turning serious. "I didn't do it. You believe me, right, Ronnie?"

"Of course I believe you." Veronica said soothingly. "I know you'd never hurt Lilly."

- End


End file.
